Mini stories
by DeviousDomi
Summary: Just a collection of LWD one-shots. Can and will be about anything and everything. Please enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own LWD**

**A/N: Yeah, I just have a lot of plot bunnies. :D Please enjoy. This will probably just be a series of little one shots that pop into my head.**

* * *

><p>"Face it McDonald, you're predictable!" Derek said with a smirk before walking away.<p>

Nothing pissed Casey off more than someone telling her what she was. So she was going to prove him wrong. She wasn't sure how, but she was going to find the most out there thing and do it. How dare he say she was predictable!

Casey sat up that night researching taboo things that she could do. A lot of stuff repulsed her. Who would pierce part of their vagina? Or nipples? That's just insane! She thought about a tattoo, but decided against it. It was after four in the morning when she decided to just go to sleep. Maybe something would come to her in her dreams.

But nothing did. The next morning she got ready for school and glared at Derek when she saw him. Everything was normal. All the while she was trying to think of something unexpected to do. But what?

At school Casey was talking to Emily and telling her about her delima. Emily suggested that she kiss Derek. That would be very unexpected. But Casey said she was repulsed by the idea. Throught the day though she thought about it. Thought about him and his perfectly messy brown hair, the way he looked at her when he thought she wasn't looking. He was becoming more and more attractive as the day went on.

By the end of the day Casey decided she was going to kiss Derek. Not only was it unexpected, but she really wanted to. But how was she supposed to do it? She contemplated this as they drove home from school. Derek was driving, because she didn't want to listen to him complain about her driving all the way home.

Finally they got home, after he scared her half to death with his driving. He was about to get out of the car when she stopped him.

"What is it Princess?" he asked, a bit annoyed that she was stopping him from getting inside and eating.

She didn't say a word, just pulled him to her and planted a giant kiss on his lips. At first he melted into it, and their lips stayed locked for several minutes. Finally he pulled away, shocked at what she had just done. "WHAT THE HELL?" he yelled.

"Bet you didn't predect that," she said as she got out of the car and left him sitting in shock.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, what do you think happened after that? Review and I'll try to have more little things like this soon!**

**~Domi~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own LWD. But I do have a sweet tea! :D**

**A/N: Okay, this one is inspired by me. Because I myself am pregnant and crave sweet tea like nobody's business. I make my boyfriend buy me one every morning on my way to work. And I might use this in something that I'm thinking about writing. Please enjoy.**

* * *

><p>She stared at the refrigerator full of food in frustration. There was NOTHING she wanted. Her growing tummy was complaining, it was time to feed the little one but she didn't know what.<p>

"Der-ek!" she shreiked. Her boyfriend came running down the stairs at his name.

"Is it time?" his eyes were full of worry.

"No silly, I'm hungry. Lets go out," she chuckled. "I'm not due for another four months, you can stop freaking out everytime I yell for you."

"Okay, where do you want to eat Love?" he asked, pulling her close and placing a kiss on her forehead. He could be sweet when he wanted to be.

"I have absolutly NO idea," she told him. "What do you want to eat?"

"I could go for some McDonald's. But that wouldn't be too healthy for the baby," he was always freaking out about what would be healthy for the baby.

"Actually, I could use one of their sweet teas, lets go," she said grabbing her purse from the counter and slipping on her flip-flops at the door.

"You always want sweet tea," he complained as they got in the car.

"I can't help it, it just tastes so good," she said imagining the taste of it, making her crave it more.

"Why can't you crave pickles and ice cream like normal pregnant women?" he asked jokingly.

"Oh shut up and just get me to McDonalds."

The joked around on the short drive that seemed forever to Casey, finally they got there and the place was packed. There were no empty parking spaces and the drive thru line was extremely long.

"I thought you said you were hungry?" he asked as they pulled up behind a small blue car. Derek knew that the drive thru would be fast than waiting around for a parking space.

"I am, you can get me a salad or something. Just make sure you get a large sweet tea for me!" she demanded. He just rolled his eyes at her. Always the dramatic princess.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yep, so that was it. I'm actually driking McDonald's sweet tea right now. YUM!**

**~Domi~**


	3. Hollywood's Not America

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own LWD.**

**A/N: Just listen to the song, it's awesome.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hollywood's Not America<strong>

**-Ferras**

She just wanted to go home. She thought that this is what she had wanted, but it wasn't. She had lost herself. She only wore the skimpiest of clothes, and never once done what she loved: dancing. No, she was doing something shameful. She could never go home. She could never face her family again. Not after what she had done. She lay in the small apartment that night crying. She just wanted to see them again. Just wanted to be with them, the ones that truly loved her, not the ones that only loved what she done.

Her phone rang. She dried her tears and answered. It was a voice she missed so much. Of course he would know that she was unhappy, just by the few letters she had wrote. The tears came again as she heard his voice.

"You're looking for a thrill, but you've done it all Casey. Put your blue jeans back on and come home. We miss you," Derek told the beautiful girl he missed so much. He knew what she had done, but refused to look at the pictures. His buddies had told him about them and even said things that hurt about her. They were all lies. She wasn't like that, this wasn't her. She just got caught up in the scene. He knew it.

"I can't, I have to become what I want!" she cried into the phone.

"You barely recognize yourself Case, just come home. You know you belong here, with me. I love you."

"Okay," Casey gave in easily. A lot easier than he expected. She was just looking for a reason to leave, and he had just given it to her. She was going home.

She stripped out of the little tight dress she had been wearing and pulled on a pare of blue jeans and a hoodie. She called the airport and got a red eye ticket home. She didn't have anyone to say goodbye to here, it was her past now. She was going to be with the one she loved, and loved her back.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thoughts?**

**~Domi~**


	4. Don't Waste the Pretty

**Disclaimer: Don't own LWD.**

**A/N: So this has two parts. The second part will be up tomorrow. Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Don't Waste the Pretty<strong>

**-Allison Iraheta**

He watched her get all dressed up, making herself even more pretty. He hated the way he treated her, he always told her that she wasn't pretty enough. It was wrong. He knew how much it hurt her, and yet she still went back to him. He hated it.

"Enough," he told her.

"What are you talking about?" she asked. Her face was caked in makeup and her dress barely covering the necessary parts.

"Stop doing this to yourself, you get yourself all dolled up, and he tells you it's not good enough! It's bull shit! You're so pretty, beautiful, the most amazing woman I've ever meet and here you are throwing yourself at this guy who is a total dick head," she let everything at her.

"You're being silly," she said, turning back to the mirror.

"Don't waste the pretty Case, please," he begged. He couldn't take it anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thoughts?**


	5. Scars

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own LWD.**

**A/N: So this is the second part to the previous one-shot. Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Scars<strong>

**-Allison Iraheta**

She hated how she felt. How he made her feel. She tried not to talk about her problems, she tried to be what he wanted her to be. But Derek's words from earlier got to her. She had to stop this.

"I'm not sorry," she told him. "This is who I am, this is all I'll ever be, so take it or leave it."

"You're being childish Casey, just eat your dinner, you'll be fine," he told her. It just pissed her off more.

"No, it's not fine. You don't understand! All you do is tare me down, and I'm sick of it!" she yelled, causing more attention than he liked from the other people in the diner.

"No I don't, you just act so immature. I'm just trying to help you."

"Whatever, we're done," she said as she grabbed her purse and walked out of the diner.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thoughts?**

**~Domi~**


	6. Nobody Has to Know

**Disclaimer: I don't own LWD.**

**A/N: Just another song oneshot. It's what happens when I don't want to watch ESPN with the BF and turn on my iTunes. :) Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nobody Has to Know<strong>

**-Honor Society**

He stared at her from across the room. She had such an amazing frame, with her skin and beautiful eyes, it was hard to resist. She had been loosing control slowly all night. She had been with a typical football player, a dumb ass in his opinion. He knew it wasn't what she wanted, he knew soon it would be his chance to make his move. The party had been going for about an hour or two, but the night was still young. He sauntered up to her, because that's the swag he had, as he liked to say.

"So beautiful, I can't resist, lets take this party somewhere else," he whispered in his ear.

"We can't," she told him, turning back to her friend.

"It's the perfect time," he told her, "nobody has to know."

"Alright," she smiled and led the way to the stairs. He followed like a puppy dog.

The two went into an empty room, and he began kissing her neck. One thing led to another, and the next thing they knew they were waking up in each other's arms as the sun shone through the window. They got up and went their separate ways.

Nobody would ever know.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thoughts?**

**~Domi~**


	7. Letter

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own LWD.**

**A/N: Enjoy. :)**

* * *

><p>I got off of work late and decided to have a drink. I went to the local bar. Seeing as I traveled for my ob I wasn't familiar with anyone. Not being married, life could get lonely. I sat myself beside an older looking man and ordered a glass of whiskey.<p>

"You from around here?" I asked the man and the bartender poured me a glass of Jack Daniels.

"I grew up here, I'm back for a horrible reason," he said. "and I have loved and lost just like any other. You married?"

"No, I haven't found the right woman yet," I admitted. My parents were always bugging me about when I was going to get married, but none of the women I dated could handle my job since I was out of town weeks at a time.

"I found the right woman once, I let her slip through my fingers like a dumb ass," he told me. "I was young and stupid back then. I only cared about what others thought of me. And this girl, she was something else. She was everything I needed, wanted, and hated. I was always afraid to make my move because nobody would approve. She hated me, and we fought like cats and dogs. It was obvious we had a thing for each other, and I knew that she was always waiting for me to make the first move. When I finally realized that I loved her it was too late. She had already moved on with her life. She was married and had kids. I tried to tell her, but she just told me that it couldn't happen. She was a good woman, would never cheat on her husband. But when they split due to him cheating she ran to me. I was a very happy man, I done everything I could not to screw it up. But of course I did, and once again she moved on with her life. We didn't have any children together, that's one of the other things I regret. She would have been the perfect woman to bare my children. I decided to move on with mine, I thought that it would never work out between us again. Then we met one day by chance. She told me she missed me, and I the same. But we both knew it was far to late to try again. Once again we went separate ways, and I never heard from her, except for a random letter or phone call. That was until last week. I got the terrible call that she had passed away due to cancer. She'd had it since right before we split, it was part of the reason she left me, but never mentioned it to me. I was so hurt by her keeping it a secret. That was until her sister gave me this letter," I had set listening to his story and now he handed me a letter.

_Dear Derek,_

_I never told you about my illness because I love you so much. I know I'm gone now, and you're hurt by me keeping this secret. But I didn't want you to know because if you did you wouldn't live your life to the fullest, I would have kept you down. It hurt me every second letting you go, and I'm sorry for all the pain I've caused you. I hope that you can forgive me and remember us as we were once, happy and in love. Just know that I'm always watching over you, no matter where you are. And I will always love, I have never stopped and I never will._

_Love,_

_Casey._

"I love my beautiful Casey," he said as a tear fell down his cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thoughts?**

**~Domi~**


	8. Without Power!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own LWD. Sadly.**

**A/N: Our power goes out a lot because...well...it storms a lot. Anyways, enjoy. :)**

* * *

><p>The power was out. Why? It was storming, bad. Now the entire family was stuck inside together. Things couldn't go well. George and Nora were curled up on the couch with Marti, reading her book after book by candle light, Lizzie and Edwin were off somewhere planning a scheme that was sure to cause a lot of trouble, and Derek and Casey were at each other's throat's, again.<p>

"It's not going to come on," Derek told Casey as she flipped the light switch in the bathroom on and off a million times.

"Then how am I supposed to go pee?" she questioned. "I can't pee in the dark, it's too scary!"

"Leave the door open, or hold it," he said. "Your choice Princess."

"Ugh, fine!" she yelled. "Go downstairs so I can pee!"

"Nope, I'm going to stand right here," he smirked his infamous Derek smirk.

"You're such a jerk!" she yelled at him again.

"Yep," he agreed, knowing that would irritate her more than fighting back.

"God! Where the hell is a flashlight?" she asked, realizing there are other sources for light.

"They're all dead."

"Why?" she knew he had done something with them.

"Liz and Ed used them all up earlier," Derek said, actually telling the truth.

"Why did they do that?"

"You ask a lot of questions Space Case," he said. "But I don't know, just know they said that the batteries were dead when I asked for one earlier.

"This sucks."

"Do you want me to hold your hand while you pee Princess? Since you're so afraid of the dark and all," Derek smirked. She knew he had black mail on her now.

"Go. Away." she growled. It seemed like these two would never get along.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Again, I was inspired by the power going out here and I had to pee. lol. Thoughts?**

**~Domi~**


	9. The First Kick

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own LWD. I know, it's depressing.**

**A/N: Once again, inspired by when I first felt Sterling kick. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Casey sat on her bed, laptop on her legs, and hands placed over her growing tummy. She was reading an article online while Derek sat at the end of the bed watching the pre-season hockey games, or whatever it was. She really didn't pay much attention unless it was him playing.<p>

She had just taken her eyes off of her boyfriend and went back to reading when she felt something move. It came from inside her stomach, and it was a kick from her baby. At first she wasn't sure if she had actually felt it, but after a few seconds it kicked again and she was sure.

"Derek," she said, holding back tears.

"Yeah babe?" he asked, not taking his eyes from the TV.

"I just felt the baby kick," she told him.

"No way!"

"Yeah, come here and feel," she said as he crawled up the bed and put a hand on her tummy. After a few seconds there was another kick and he pulled his hand away.

"Oh my god! That's crazy, and weird!" he was in shock. He had actually felt his baby move.

"I know, I can't believe it," she let the tears go.

"It kicked me, right here!" Derek pointed to his hand. "My baby!" Casey couldn't help but chuckle at him. He could be so adorable.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thoughts?**

**~Domi~**


	10. Dragon Ball Z

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own LWD. :(**

**A/N: So, inspired by my boyfriend because he watches Dragon Ball Z ALL the time. Ugh.**

* * *

><p>Casey came home after all her after-school activities to find Derek watching TV. This was quite typical of him, he always watched TV. But it was what he was watching that amused, and totally confused, her. He was watching Dragon Ball Z, an anime cartoon. Something she would expect a twelve year-old to watch, not Mr. Too-cool-for-anyone Derek.<p>

"Are you seriously watching this?" Casey couldn't help but ask. He just shushed her and continued watching. She decided to tease him about it after it was over, she would be less likely to be hit with a remote then.

"What did you want Space Case?" Derek called into the kitchen where Casey was. She assumed the show was over and made her way into the front room.

"Were you seriously watching that cartoon?" she asked again.

"It's not a cartoon, it's anime, and it's awesome," he corrected.

"Right, it's on TeenNick, which is a little kid channel."

"Whatever, it's not for little kids," he pouted and changed the channel to hockey.

"Sure Derek, whatever that helps you sleep at night," Casey told him and walked away. Oh, how she had blackmail. Sweet, sweet blackmail.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I've decided that my boyfriend is like Derek in so many ways it's scary. **

**Also, I want to know if you guys would be interested in a Life With Derek Fanfiction awards? Like, making a forum for it and everything. I have nothing to do and thought it would be fun. Just tell me what you think. **

**~Domi~**


	11. Savior

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own LWD. **

**A/N: Sorry for being MIA. Life has taken me for one hell of a ride! But I'm back and will try to be updating this and all my other on going stories asap! Please enjoy this little tid-bit!**

* * *

><p>Savior – Skillet<p>

She sat there staring at him. All her emotions were drained, she was tired of trying. Crash and burn was all she could think to do. He hadn't been around for such a long time, and she couldn't take it anymore. She needed him, she needed everything that he was and he wasn't there. It was the first time he had been around in three months. He was haunting her every dream, and now he was there right in front of here.

"All I can do is surrender my love, please be my savior," she finally spoke, choosing her words carefully. It had been one of his favorite songs when they were in college together.

"I don't think I can do that Casey," he told her, gently grabbing her hand. He had moved on from their college romance, but clearly she hadn't.

"Please," a single tear ran down her face, she couldn't do this any longer. If she didn't have him, she didn't want to live. She had tried to move on, but it hadn't worked.

"We'll just fail, we've done it before and it didn't work. What makes you think it will this time?"

"Because you're all I want."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So? Thoughts? Wondering where I've been? That review button looks mighty lonely.**

**~Domi~**


	12. FanFiction

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own LWD.**

**A/N: I have this arugment with Caleb a lot when I'm trying to write. So I put it to good use. Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Casey sat in her room alone on a Friday night. Derek was curious as to why she wasn't out like usual, so to find out he burst into her room with a plan to annoy her and find out at the same time. Really, he thought of himself as an evil genius.<p>

"Get out," Casey said without turning away from the screen of her laptop.

"How did you know it was me?" Derek questioned. She was too calm for him just bursting into her room unannounced.

"Because I'm home on a Friday night all alone in my room. You're wondering why I'm not out." Derek's jaw hit the floor. She knew him far too well.

"Was not."

"Don't lie, I know you like the back of my hand. And no, you can't know what I'm doing home."

"You're working on some big project that's probably not due until next month, huh?" Derek asked as he wondered over to where she sat at her desk. He was planning on peaking over her shoulder, but just as he glanced at the screen she slammed it shut. All he saw was a lot of writing. She was probably just writing a paper he thought.

"No, I'm writing," she corrected. He gave her a curious look.

"A paper?"

"No."

"A book?"

"Wrong again."

"Then what?" he asked, frustrated that she wouldn't just tell him what she was up too. It was stupid and he really didn't care anymore and was about to leave.

"Fanfiction."

"What in the hell is that?"

"Where you write stories about your favorite TV shows, movies, books, anime, bands, whatever really," she told him.

"Then why don't you just write a book, I bet you could make a lot of money off of that."

"Because, it's the thrill of just putting what you have out there and seeing if anybody likes it. Look," she opened her laptop back up, "I just posted a chapter and already have five reviews! They love it, it's pretty amazing."

"And it's all free? Because you know Dad and Nora would flip if you were paying for something like this," he told her.

"Of course, it's fun and free. I'm sure there are some sites out there that aren't, but most of them are. It's really cool and I get to flex my creative skills."

"You are so weird."

"Don't judge," she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Whatever Spacey, I still think you should write a book. You probably have a million ideas up there in that tiny little head of yours," he said before leaving her room so she could nerd out in peace.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thoguhts?**

**~Domi~**


	13. You Don't Know Me

**Disclaimer: I don't own LWD or the song.**

**A/N: Sorry it's been a while. I had my baby and life has been crazy. Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>You Don't Know Me – Allison Iraheta<strong>

He didn't even care to get to know her. He never had, he had just wrote her off as some keener. But that wasn't true, there was so much more to her. She knew that he _had_ to see it, but he just ignored it. She knew that he never wanted to see her as anything more than a keener because he was afraid of his feelings.

But she was okay with it, she could take the pain, and wouldn't apologize for who she was. She was strong and beautiful, she was interesting and she had so many stories to tell that he would most likely never hear. But he just looked right past her and only read her like the cover of a book and tossed aside. She would just ignore his laughs and go on.

No matter how long it would take him to realize who she was, even if he never did, she would still have a smile on her face and act like she didn't care.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thoughts?**

**-Domi**


	14. April Fools

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own LWD.**

**A/N: Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>She had tears running down her face, when he came into the room. His first instinct was to run. He hated tears, and no matter how many times he told her she didn't care. She always came to him with her tears, but not this time. Why hadn't she this time?<p>

"Case?" he knocked softly on the door before walking in further. He sat next to her on the bed and put an arm around her. He wasn't the best at comforting, but he at least tried.

"I don't know what to do!" she turned and fell into a full embrace from him.

"What's wrong?"

"Please don't hate me," she pleaded with him, looking up with her tear stained face.

"Of course not, what's wrong?"

"I'm pregnant."

He froze. She couldn't be. They had always been so careful, so secretive about it.

"What? Really?"

"Yeah, I took a test and it was positive. I really don't know what to do," she told him, drying her tears.

"What do you want to do?" he didn't even know what he was saying, he was still trying to make sense of it all.

"I don't want to keep it."

"What?" That was a very UN-Casey thing to say.

"APRIL FOOLS! I'm not pregnant!" She gave him a devious smile.

"What? But it's not even April fools," he was so confused. He could only handle so much in one day.

"Yes it is Der, I think you've been studying too hard," she told him.

"Whatever," he looked at his phone and realized that it was in fact April fools day. Damn, he had missed the prefect opportunity to prank Casey, and she had got him good.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: A few days late, but I hope you liked it. I haven't had the chance to pull this one on my boyfriend because last april fools I was pregnant and this year I'm on some very serious birth control. So that not any fun, and I decided I'd let Casey do it. :)**

**-Domi**


	15. Nightmare

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own LWD.**

**A/N: Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>She awoke to a scream, and she knew exactly who it came from. Marti. She must have had a bad dream, and she immediately went to the small girl's room. She had a few years of practice with this thanks to Lizzie.<p>

She heard sobs as she pecked on the door, "Marti? It's Casey, can I come in?"

"Y-yes," she answered.

Casey went into her youngest sister's room and sat beside her on the bed. She leaned over to the bedside table and turned on the small lamp. Marti snuggled up next to Casey as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"What was that dream about?" Marti was silent, "do you want to talk about it?" she shook her head no. "You know, after I have bad dreams I like to tell someone about them, and then they seem silly and I'm not scared anymore."

"Really?" Marti's tear stained face looked up at her.

"Yeah, so how about you tell me about that bad dream? Maybe it won't seem as bad and you won't be scared anymore."

"Okay," Marti nodded, "well there was this giant bear that came after me and you and Derek, and it caught you guys and I was all alone."

"Well there aren't any bears around here," Casey petted her head.

"There aren't?"

"Nope, and if there was they wouldn't come near us because they're more afraid of us," she reassured Marti.

"So there's no reason to be afraid?"

"None at all."

"Thank you Casey," Marti smiled.

"No problem," she wiped the tears off of Marti's face, "now get back to sleep, you have school tomorrow," she kissed her forehead and tucked her in before going back to her own room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thought? I love reviews! *hint hint***

**-Domi**


	16. Taxi

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own LWD.**

**A/N: I know, I take forever, lets just accept this fact and move on with our lives. Anywho, please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It was pouring down rain and Casey had to be at work in five minutes. There was no way that was going to happen. She was at least eight blocks away and there were no cabs in sight. She stood under an awning that provided moderate protection from the rain. The seconds ticked by as she became more anxious. She hated being late for anything, let alone something as important as her job. She had striven so hard to get to where she was and now she couldn't even make it on time.<p>

"Finally!" Casey sighed as a lone cab pulled up to the curb, answering her crazy jump into the rain and hands flailing about wildly.

She ducked into the cab and found someone else doing the same. That hair looked familure. It couldn't be. Her sigh of relief turned into a groan of annoyance. What the hell was Derek doing here?

"Too lazy to find your own cab Venturi?" she snarled.

"Hey, I caught this cab fair and square!" he defended himself.

"Oh yeah, they why didn't I see you? And why are you getting in on the street side?" she questioned.

"Uh, fine, I need a ride to get to a gig. Can I please share with you?"

"Just hurry up and get it, it's cold out there!" the driver yelled at them.

"Fine, but I get dropped off first, and you pay two thirds," she shut the door before and Derek could disagree the driver started to pull out into the street causing Derek to have to close his door too.

The two told the driver their separate destinations and glared at each other coldly. They lived in a decent sized city, but bumped into each other often. It was as if something kept pulling them together no matter how hard they struggled stay apart.

"I can't believe you were stalking me to find a cab," Casey scoffed.

"I wasn't stalking you. I just saw you hiding out by that building and decided that I could hitch a ride," he explained.

"Sure, just like how you just happened to see me in that coffee shop last week and had me tell you which tie looked best, or how you managed to bump into me at the grocery store and got me to do all of your shopping last month. Face it Derek, you need me."

"I do not!" he defended, but he knew it was hopeless. She was right, he had secretly called Edwin to have him find out from Lizzie where Casey was going to be when he needed help. He knew it drove her up the walls, which was just a bonus.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night," she told him as they pulled up to her her office building, "oh and by the way, stop going through our siblings when you need help. Just ask me."

Derek spent the rest of the ride confused. She knew that he had called home and yet she still helped. All he needed to do was ask. Did she feel the same way? Why was she the only girl that could confuse him and annoy the hell out of while still making him fall for her all at the same time? He knew that he would probably never know the answers, because that was just who Casey was.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what did you think? Please let me know!**

**-Domi**


End file.
